Rajika Mudoru
by SetsunaPuppy
Summary: After defeating the Mara, Alice and Kyo thought that they could go back to their ordinary lives. But what happens when Alice sees Maram words appear on her body?
1. Chapter 1

Alice 19th

(c) Yu Watase

"YOU CRAP-HEAD OF A SISTER!" "WELL, IF I'M SO STUPID, WAKE UP YOURSELF FOR ARCHERY!" The fighting between Alice Seno and Mayura Seno continued. Both of them had woken up late for archery, so now they were fighting...again.

"Girls, please settle down up there," said their exhausted mtoher. Mayura and Alice raced down the stairs for their breakfast. Alice swiped up a piece of toast and an egg. "Dat's all I'f goot twime fo'. See ya mwam," Alice said through mouthfuls. Mayura daintily picked up her toast and ran out the door.

"Those two are so energetic, but I hope that'll come in handy one day," said their mom. Meanwhile, Mayura and Alice ran as fast as they could.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" screamed Mayura. Many people turned their heads, and started to point and laugh. Alice sighed, ''Geez Mayura, could you be any more loud?" She turned her head to look at her sister behind her.

"Alice! Watch out!" she yelled. Alice turned her head again and saw a little girl on her tryclcle. ''EEEP!" shrieked Alice. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the hard cement. She could feel herself falling when and hand grabbed her hands. ''Huh?" she said turning her head.

Behind her was Kyo Wakamiya. He smiled and pulled Alice up farther. "Hey Alice. How's it going?" Alice and Kyo had only been on a few dates, and she still was shy around him. ''Thanks for saving me, Kyo." She could feel her face getting redder by the minute.

Kyo must've noticed this, because he said, "Do you have a fever? Your face is awfully red," he said, putting his forhead ontop of hers. ''K-K-Kyo! What're you doing?" she shrieked.

"I'm checking for a fever," he replied calmy. Mayura had been watching this whole time. "AHEM, AHEM, AHEM. Not to spoil the moment, but we're already 30 minutes late for archery, sis!" she complained. Alice pulled her head away from Kyo's. "Okay! Okay!" she said. ''Kyo, do you want to walk with us?" Alice asked. Kyo smiled and grabbed her hand. "Sure."

The threesome walked down the sidewalk and towards their school. Kyo's hand was warmly clasped around Alice's. Her face was beat red now, and it wouldn't stop getting more red and red. Mayura didn't even look at them, the only thing she would say now and then would be, ''Hurry up slowpokes," or ''You're taking forever!'' Alice glanced up at her sister. _I wonder if it's still hard for her to see Kyo and me together. _They finally made it to the archery room. ''What's the deal Wakamiya? Coming to school with BOTH Seno's?'' sneered one of the boys. Kyo grabbed Alice's hand and ignored them as he went into the equipment room. ''Sorry Kyo. It might've been better if I didn't ask you to come with us. Rumors will probably start spreading again." Kyo stared at her. "No, I'm sure they won't."

Archery class ended and Alice left for her math class. Mayura stayed behind to help Kyo with the equipment duty. "So...how have things been between you and Alice?" Mayura tilted her head down. "Heh, I remember when you took me to that coffee shop at the edge of town. That was really fun." Kyo looked down at Mayura. "Listen, Mayura. It might be hard now, but I'm sure it'll get better." Mayura stared up at him. "Yeah...sure. Maybe." And with that she ran out of the room.

Alice plopped down in a desk and pulled out her books. "Good! I made it in time!" she cheered. Oishi came and sat by her. "You're so lucky Alice! You and Kyo make such a cute couple!" she smiled.

_Heh. I guess things are getting better. But I hope that they can keep going this way. Who knows when Mara or something new will appear. _Alice fidgeted in her seat.

After all of the morning classes, Alice walked with Kyo to a resturant for lunch. Kyo didn't say a word to her as they walked, and Alice was starting to get worried. "Hey, Kyo. Are you okay?" Kyo's head shot up. "HUH? Oh, yeah...sorry. I'm fine." They walked into the resturant a took a seat. She walked up to the counter and ordered for them. When she brought back their two sandwiches, Kyo was squirming around in his seat. He grabbed a hunk of his hair and started playing with it. Alice munched on her sandwhich as she watched Kyo. He fiddled with his hair, fidgeted in his seat, and continued uncomfortable gestures. Alice really couldn't stand see him so upset anymore. Plus, she was getting peeved.

Alice stood up and grabbed her bag. "I guess we should get going," she said, smiling at him. Kyo stood up and grabbed his bag too. He fidgeted as they walked out of the store. Alice couldn't bear it any longer. "KYO! What's the matter!" she shouted. Kyo looked at her, there was a sad expression on his face.

"It's just, I think Mayura's in agony. She doesn't seem to be herself. I see her, and she's sad whenever she's around me. I can't help but feel guilty. Maybe, maybe it would be better if she never knew of me. I wouldn't be causing you this pain. I' m sorry." Kyo turned and started to walk away. Thunder clouds rolled in, and drips of water splashed on Alice.

"Kyo, wait," she called to him. Lightning flashed in the sky. _RRRRRRUUUMBBBLE, _came the thunder. Alice dropped her umbrella from her hands and dashed after Kyo. "WAIT! Kyo, please wait!" she shouted. Kyo turned around. The expression on his face had not changed. "Don't be so dramatic! That's just Mayura!" Alice raced toward Kyo and threw her arms around him. "Kyo! Please, it's okay! Really! She does this sourt of thing alot! I'm serious!" Alice cried into his shirt, and squeezed him tighter. Kyo looked down at Alice, feeling sorry for what he had put her through. He lifted his arms up from his side and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I guess that's just me to. I don't mean to hurt you." The rain started to pour, and Alice gripped Kyo tighter. "Kyo, I--I--" Alice lost her grip and her head started to burn. "I..." Alice fell over onto the ground. She inhaled and exhaled hot breaths. The sweat was dripping down her face.

"Alice!" shouted Kyo. He took off his bag and pulled out his rainjacket. Wrapping it around her, he lifted her up and ran towards his house. He barely noticed the faint glow on her arm, but he dismissed it as nothing. Kyo gripped onto her shoulders tighter, and ran down the streets. Spectators were staring to gather. Kyo finally reached his street and dashed into his house.

"Alice!" he said shaking her. "Alice! Wake up!" Walking now over to his couch he set her down. He grabbed a rag from the counter and ran the hot water. He looked back at her and saw that the air coming out of her mouth was now cold. You could see her breath. "It must've been the rain," he wandered to himself.

Pouring steaming water onto the rag, he set it gently on Alice's forhead. "Oh crap," he blushed. Alice's clothes were drenched in sweat. "Now what?" he whined. Covering his eyes with a blindfold, Kyo grabbed his pajama shirt and replaced her school uniform with it. "Good, now that's over with," he said untying the band. Kyo stared at his braclet and remembered a Lotus word he had learned. "_Jiva." _His stone glew and Alice's sweat and the redness in her face began to disapear.

Alice's eyes twitched and opened. "Mmh?" she muttered. Her eyes opened more wide and she turned her head to see Kyo. "Oh Kyo, I'm so glad that you're okay. I wasn't sure how you would end up when I fainted. I'm sorry to be such a burden." Alice lifted herself up. "Is it still raining?" she smiled.

"Um, uh... Alice, you can go take a bath if you want. I promise I won't peek," Kyo sputtered, his attention more focused on her sweaty state then the weather outside. Alice's face was pink, not from the fever, but from the line that came out of Mr.Dense's mouth. "I promise I won't peek."

"Sure, um...which way to the bathroom?" she murmured. Kyo pointed down the hall, blushing.

"It's the third door to the left," he said. Alice grabbed a towel off the rack in the hall next to the dorr and went in. The bath was planted into the ground. She turned the handles and watched the water pour into the bathtub. While she waited, she thought.

_The mara hasn't shown in a while. I wander how long it'll stay hidden. Kyo and I both know it won't hide forever. But we try to hide that. We try to hide our feelings toward Mayura. We're still a bit scared of her. We still hope that the Mara will leave her alone. But if it does come, I know Frey will be here. Heh, Frey. I haven't seen him in awhile. It'll be nice when he comes back. He'll joke about me still being his bride. He'll try and scare Kyo away...again. Hehehe...Frey always made me laugh. It's diffrerent without him around here._

The water was near the top when Alice snapped out of her zone. "Uh-oh." She walked towards the handle and turned it off. She slid in and turned on the whirpools. The bubbles they created covered anything that certain Kyo's might try to sneak a peek at. (Even though Alice highly doubted it.)

The young girl glanced to the side of the tub where she saw a bottle of soap. She shrugged, finding no point in simply rinsing off, and squeezed the soap into her hand and began washing off her hair. It was after she had began rinsing off her hair that she realized it. It was faint, but her eyes widened nonetheless.

Nyozeka had repeatedly gone over the Lotus and Maram words with Alice, but she had never listened. It had been after she had resolved to become stronger that she had finally decided to pay attention. However, her attention had been given to Chris (much to her bunny guardian's disappointment). She had memorized a few of each word and their character, so that she would have been able to remember them should someone bearing them come along. She vaguely remembered this one, but she hoped she was wrong: the final Maram word in its alphabet, Vina. Rejection.

Alice's eyes widened. It was very faint, but it did look like the character. She rubbed on it, but nothing happened. "Oh...my...gosh..." she stuttered. Her mind went numb, at least it seemed like that. It might've been the shock, but she had a particular flashback. It wasn't even hers, but she could see part of Mayura's life. She was sitting in Kyo's aunt and uncle's resturant, and she saw Kyo in front of her.

_"Kiss me," came out the words from Mayura's mouth. Kyo had a look on his face. He was going to reject her. He just sat there, averting her gaze. "Why won't you kiss me!" demanded Mayura. _

_"Mayura, you're still upset. Try to calm down," Kyo said soothingly. _

_"Don't you like me, Kyo!" Mayura cried. _

_"I didn't say that, it's just..." Kyo stammered. _

_"Just what! You guard your feelings like delicate treasures! But I hold nothing back from you! Open up to me, Kyo! Let me see who you are!" Alice's chest tightened up. Is this how Mayura felt at the time? _

_"Mayura it's...not that easy. What do you want me to do? I don't know...what you want from me." Alice's head started to spin, and she had an even tighter pain in her chest._

_The sound of a rapping on the window came to their attention. Kyo whirled in the direction of the door to see Alice, an umbrella slung over her shoulder to keep the rain from reaching her. His eyes widened in realization._

_"Alice!" he cried, making to open the door. _

_"But... you open up to her," Mayura's voice was quiet and malicious as the pain of rejection overtook her._

_"What?" _

_"You let ALICE see the real you." Mayura's voice became fainter, and the agony of rejection seemed to be sweeping over her. Everything became fainter..._

When Alice came to, she was back in the tub. The water had grown cold over her time in there, and she shivered. Lifting up her hands, she saw how wrinkled they had become. "I better get out," she murmured. "Alice! You've been in there forever! Are you okay?" Kyo's voice became louder as he ran down the hall.

The door slid open as Alice hopped out the tub. Kyo's face became beat red and he whirled around. "S-S-Sorry Alice!" he ran down the hall and into the family room. Alice stood still for a few minutes. She had hardly noticed Kyo's disturbance, because she had still been focusing on "her" flashback.

_Was that how Mayura felt when she was rejected by Kyo? Is that the pain you went through? _Alice thought as she put the p.j. shirt back on. She went out into the hall and took a seat on the couch. _Should I tell Kyo? Or shouldn't I? This might be important...I don't know what to do! _

Kyo walked up from behind Alice. "Hey, Alice...I've been thinking, you know how before they left, Frey, Billy, Mei Ling, and Chris all said we would get invitations all around the world to come to Lotus branches? Well, I got one from Norway, so...do you want to come with me?" Alice turned around and smiled.

"Sure." _Maybe I can tell someone at the shrine there about this character. _"How will we avoid school though? The semester's only just begun, and we can't just ditch it at the beginning."

Kyo said, "The Norway branch will school us so we can be up to date with the Japanese school's. I already told the principal this, and she understands."

_So he was expecting me to say yes...heh. _Alice smiled at Kyo. How could she deny him? "Okay, Kyo! Norway it is then!"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice 19th does not belong to me. The characters are (c) Yu Watase. And the Maram and Lotis word.**

Alice was now at her house, packing for the trip to Norway. Digging through her messy closet, she finally found her red suitcase. "Ahah! I knew it was here somewhere." She unzipped it and opened her clothes drawers and grabbed her favorite outfits. She knew that it could get cold in Norway, the way Frey had talked about it, so she also packed a blue and red sweater. "I think that'll be enough," she said to herself. She had finally finished packing, it took a while to close her loaded suitcase. She wasn't leaving for another two days, but she thought it better to be ready.

She had talked it over with her mom earlier, and it didn't take long at all. Ever since the day when Alice told her mom that she was moving out for a while at Chris', her parents trusted her more. Alice walked over to Mayura's room. She thought she should just reassure her. Alice stepped out of her room and walked down to Mayura's door. She rapped on the door. No answer. She rapped again. "Mayura? Are you in there?" Alice opened the door slowly and saw that Mayura wasn't in her room. "Hey, mom! Do you know where Mayura went?" Alice shouted down the stairs.

"Yes, she said she was going out with some friends," replied her mother. Alice walked back into her room and unzipped her suitcase. She reached in and took out her Lotis Mirror that Frey had given her.

"I wander if this thing can REALLY grant wishes," Alice murmured to herself. She remembered back to the day when Frey gave it to her. She laughed when she thought of the time she was wearing the v-cut pajama shirt that Kyo gave to her. It dropped a little low when she said, "Can it really grant anything I desire?" It was nice when they were still altogether. Mei Lin, Billy, Frey, Chris...and Nyozeka. She hadn't seen Nyozeka since the day that she confessed her feelings to Kyo. Nyozeka's human form was so cute too.

Alice lay down on her bed, gazing up at the mirror. "I hope, we can see eachother soon.." Alice yawned. Stretching out her arms, she set the mirror on her bedside table. "G'night.." she yawned again.

It was the next morning and Alice got up and got dresses in time. "Hey mom," Alice said in a tired voice. "Did Mayura get up yet?" Her mother looked up at her in a confused way.

"Mayura already left. She said she was with you." Alice was the confused one now. _Why would Mayura say that? Maybe she just needs her space... _

Alice scooted up a chair to the table and poured a bowl of cereal. Crunching on the cereal, she thought of Norway. Maybe they would see Frey again, and hopefully the Lotis Branch there had recovered from the tragedy they encountered last year.

"Well, I'd better get going," Alice said to her mom. Mrs. Seno smiled and nodded to her daughter. Alice grabbed up her bookbag and headed out the door. Kyo had promise to meet her by the produce store in the morning. Hopefully she hadn't missed him yet. The street lights were flickering on and off, and she could hear the horns of the cars. Alice walked down the next block. Past the manga store, the candy shop, and finally reached the produce store. A bit of a surprising site greeted her. Mayura was holding Kyo's sleeve and talking to him. Not that that was BAD or anything, but holding his _sleeve? _Alice could get pretty jittery about that.

"Hey Mayura, hey Kyo," Alice said grabbing Kyo's hand. She shot her sister a look. Her look read, "**Back Off NOW."** That was really un-Alice of her to do. Mayura smiled at Kyo. "I'll see ya later Kyo," Mayura waved. Alice could feel herself twitching all over.

"What were you guys talking about?" Alice questioned.

"Don't worry, she just wanted to know how I was doing and all. I'm sure that's all she was doing." Now, Alice did love Kyo, but he could be 100 DENSE sometimes. Mayura could of been trying to come on to him!

"So...um...are you excited for Norway?" Alice smiled, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I guess so. I mean, it'll be nice to see Frey and them again. A big smile crossed Alice's face.

"FREY'LL BE THERE?" Alice beamed. Kyo stiffened.

"You...you want to see Frey?" he whimpered. Alice looked up at him and gave him a tiny giggle.

"Are you _jealous_, Kyo?" she snickered. Kyo shook his head. "No! Of course not. Now hurry up, we have to get to school, I'll race you."

Alice's face brightened up. _No, I don't think that Mayura was putting moves on him, maybe she's just trying to be a friend... _"Sure! I'll race you, Kyo!" Alice darted ahead and ran at full speed. "Haha! I'll beat you Kyo!" she shouted, looking back at him.

Kyo's eyes widened and he pointed a finger ahead of Alice. "WATCH OUT, ALICE!"

Alice turned her head to see yet ANOTHER little girl on a trycycle. "Oh crap!" she shouted. This time Alice wasn't quite braced yet. Her heel caught onto the wheel in the front, and down, down, down she went. **_"Riiya!" (shield) _**screamed Alice. A shield appeared in front of her and stopped her from falling on the hard cement. Alice turned around to see the little girl on the trike.

"I'm SO sorry, I should watch where I'm going!" Alice cried.

"Yeah! You better be!" shouted the little girl. She got off her trike and pointed a finger at her. "That's the second time already! You should pay more atten---wait, ALICE!" Alice looked up and saw a small girl with long, pink hair and pinkish colored eyes.

"Are...you...Nyozeka!" Alice croaked. Nyozeka smiled and wrapped her arms around Alice.

"I'm so glad I got to see you, Alice, Kyo!" Nyozeka ran up and hugged Kyo's leg.

"Hey Nyozeka, what's with the cute uniform? Are you going to a school, here?" Alice said, indicating the sapphire blue sailor suite and the black neck tie. "Yep! I'm going to Meio Elementary!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Alice, we should get going to our school now," Kyo suggested, reaching his hand out to Alice. She clutched it and pulled herself up.

Nyozeka waved good-bye and wheeled away on her trycycle. Kyo and Alice walked towards the school. "So...did you a Mayura have a good talk? She seemed to be having a nice one," Alice shyly stated.

Kyo looked at Alice. "Don't worry. She's just trying to be my friend now, nothing else." Alice smiled and looked up at him.

"I guess so."

_A few hours later..._

"You get to go to NORWAY!" Oishi demanded, her mouth dropping open. Alice grinned weakly, nodding. Her friend sighed, pouting mockingly. "I wish I could go to Norway with Wakamiya..." Alice flinched, despite the fact that she knew Oishi was just teasing.

"Hey! I thought it was you and Tatsuya now!" Alice teased back. Oishi knocked her on the shoulder. "Don't be an idiot! Where the hell did you get an idea like that!" she stammered.

"Ohhhh! Don't splay dumb with me! I know where you got off to on Thursday!"

"Alice Seno! Shut up will you!" Soon it became a cat fight, not a bad one though. "Yeah! It's true!" "NO IT IS NOT!"

"Alice! Oishi! Enough of that! This is math class, not a diary." The teacher whirled around and scribbled on the chalk-board. The two girls giggled and held in big laughs. Soon class was over, and it was lunch time. Alice and Kyo walked again over to a restaurant. This time their lunchtime was 10 minutes shorter, because of Oishi's questioning of Norway. So they went to a fast food restaurant. "Hey Kyo, what do you want?" Alice asked.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger. Here's some money for it," he handed Alice 500 yen. "I don't think it'll cost that much," she said, walking to the counter. _He is so dense. _She came back with their orders and set Kyo's plate down by him.

"So we're leaving tommorow, are you excited?" Kyo nodded. "How's your cheeseburger?" Alice didn't know what to say. She really got peeved by Kyo's quietness a lot. "Hey, Kyo. Before we leave, do you wanna go to the movies or supper or something?" Alice asked.

He looked up at her. "Sure, that would be fun. I'll treat you." Soon their lunch break was over and they had to head back to school. Oishi ran up and started asking them questions again about their trip to Norway, along with some demands that Alice buy her a souvenir.

"Okay! Okay! Oishi. I'll get you something," Alice snapped. Oishi grinned, satisfied with that, then continued to speak about Norway.

"You said you had friends there, Alice?" she asked as she doodled in a bored fashion.

"Yeah, I have a couple there. We're just going to catch up with them, and uh, you know. Just do some stuff," Alice stated. Oishi gave Alice a questioning look.

"Oh, so... that's ALL? You and Kyo aren't doing anything ELSE?" Alice could feel her face heat up. It was bright red.

"OISHI YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HECK! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" shouted Alice. She grabbed up her bad a chased Oishi with it, knocking her on the head occasionally. They ran down the sidewalk, turned at the school gate, when Alice tripped on nothing. "WAGH!" she yelped! Oishi spun around in time to see her heading straight for the cement. As Alice fell, she thought, _I do remember Nyozeka saying the Lotis words in my head was possible. And I can't say them out loud now, there are too many spectators. _**_"Riiya!" _**She tried to think, but nothing happened. Alice's chin collided with the hard cement.

"That...hurt!" she whined. A tear streamed down Alice's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Kyo just stepped out of the building to see Alice laying on the cement.

"Alice!" he yelled, running over. Grabbing up her hand, Kyo pulled Alice towards him. "Are you okay, Alice?" he said soothingly. Alice looked up.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. It just hurts more than I thought it would." Alice grabbed up her knee and saw that there was a gash in it. "Oh crap, I think I should go to the nurse. Um...Kyo? Could you help me?" Alice said, blushing. Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto his shoulders.

"No, Kyo! I didn't mean like this! I just meant, um...for you to support me! Besides, I'm gonna get your uniform all bloody, and..." Kyo reached behind him and squeezed her hand.

"No, I like it better this way," he whispered. Alice's face was redder than before.

"K-K-Kyo.." she stammered. He opened the door and walked down the halls. Many students turned there heads to look at the specimen. When the reached the nurses office, Kyo took Alice down and kept her stable.

"She needs the nurse," Kyo told the secretary. The secretary pushed a button and the nurse came up to the front desk.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS ME!" she exclaimed. ''Child, what on Earth made you get that scrape?" she shouted, pointing towards her leg.

"It's nothing Miss, I just need it treated..." Alice said. Now, you may be wandering, why not use Jiva? Well, at school they don't use the Lotis words, or the would become even more big specimens. Okay?

The nurse sat Alice down on a bed an got some rubbing alcohol. She dipped a cotton ball in it and dabbed Alice's leg with it. Again, Alice didn't notice, but under her clothes, and on her thigh, appeared the Maram word, **_Niru. _**

The nurse wrapped up her leg and put a bandage on her chin. A little blood seeped through the wraps. Alice winced at the pain. _I wish I could use the Lotis in public!_ "There we go! All better!" she smiled. Alice got up and staggered over to the doorway. She turned the cold knob and left. The hallway of the office smelt really funny, and Alice's nose crinkled up at the smell.

Kyo was waiting at the end. "Alice!" he happily cheered. "You okay?" he asked as he embraced her. Alice's leg throbbed, but she didn't pay it any mind. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Kyo too.

Later that day, Alice walked home. Her shoes clicked against the concrete. The sound of horns honking, people shouting, and women and men running off to work, filled Alice's ears. She was still a couple blocks from her home. Her leg continued to sting and throb. It just wouldn't _stop. _"Stop..." Alice said to herself. "Stop...that's the Maram word, **_Niru._** Alice sighed. She didn't want anything else bad to happen. A small character had already appeared on her body, she didn't like what was happening. Alice turned the corner and saw Mayura up ahead.

"Mayura!" shouted Alice. Her sister spun around and ran over to Alice. "Hey Alice! What happened to your leg? Do you need help?" she said. Mayura put her arm around Alice's back. Alice smiled up at her sis.

"Thanks a lot sis, you're great." They continued on home. Mayura supported Alice all the way there. Even though people would stare and point, she didn't care. One little black haired girl questioned her mom, "What are those two doing, mommy?" "There just helping eachother sweety, I HOPE."

Alice and Mayura finally got to there house. "Thanks sis," said Alice. "I think I'm going to go upstairs now," she said.

Alice opened the door and staggered over to the stairwell. She gripped the railing and climbed up the steps. One by one, her leg throbbed more. "Alice, sweety! Are you okay?" called up her mom. "Yeah mom, I'm just going to take a bath," called Alice. She reached the last step and opened the bathroom door. It was humid in there, somebody must've just been in here. Alice took off her school uniform and unstrapped her bra. She dropped in to the floor and turned on the shower. She also turned on the hot water for the bath.

Alice lifted up her knee and rinsed it off. But when she rinsed it off, more blood seeped through. "Argh!" Alice screamed out of frustration. She continued to rinse it off, but gave up on her seventh try. "Urgh, never mind!" she whined.

The bath had finished filling up, and she jumped in and grabbed the shampoo bottle. Alice suddenly had an idea pop into her head. **_"Jiva."_** A faint glow came from Alice's leg and it healed up the cut. All of a sudden, a huge pain ran through her leg. "AAH!"

Alice gripped her knee and a tear streamed down from her eye. Her knee felt like it was about to burst. **_"JIVA."_** Alice shouted. Her knee throbbed again. Alice's head seemed to fog up. Everything in the room started to get blurry. Alice's body gave way and she fainted.

-

It was morning, and Alice woke up in her futon in her room. She lifted herself up and was now in her P.J.s. "Nnnh.." she sighed. She looked over at the clock and it was 9:30 a.m. "CRAP!" shouted Alice. Her plane left at 10:00, and she had to get going at 9:45 to meet Kyo.

Her leg still hurt, but she leaped up and changed into a red tang top and a pair of torn jean shorts. Alice grabbed her suitcase and her other bags.

With that, she ran out of her room and down to the kitchen. "MOM! I need a ride to Kyo's! I'm gonna miss my plane!" she yelled. Alice's mom sighed and walked out to the car with Alice behind her. "All right sweety, but you should be careful. I found you asleep in the bath tub last night... honestly!" she said.

She turned the keys in the car and they left. "Now, where's Kyo's house?" her mother asked. Alice gave her instructions and the car was there in about 10 minutes. "Sorry I'm late Kyo!" Alice whispered to herself as she got out of the car. She went inside Kyo's house and bumped into him.

"Oh! K-K-Kyo!" Alice said. Kyo smiled down at her. "I'm glad you're better," he said. He knelt down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, let's get going to the airport," he said. Alice helped him bring the bags out to the car and they shut the back door. Kyo and Alice hopped into the front seats and he started the car. It turned around the corner and they got to the airport soon enough.

Alice and Kyo got out of the car and they grabbed there bags. "All right, let's get going," Kyo said. He grabbed Alice's hand. _Kyo's hand is so warm..._ Alice thought. They both walked towards the airport and in a couple of minutes, were headed towards Norway.

_To be continued in Part 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, Alice 19th Does Not Belong to Me.**

**the characters are (c) Yu Watase**

The plane's engine rumbled and a bumpiness shook Alice in her seat. The Norway Lotis Clan had paid for Alice and Kyo to have first class. Kyo sat next to Alice in the seat and gripped her hand. "Are you okay, Alice? You seem a little down," Kyo questioned, giving her his sweet smile. Alice blushed and managed a tiny smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." she said. Alice turned towards the window. The plane started to ascend from the runway. It lurched forward and pointd up diagnolly. Alice slid back till her back touched the seat. Kyo ditto.

The plane lifted up and they had taken off. Alice could feel a bit of pressure on her, pushing her backwards. She continued to look out the window and saw that they were entering the sky. Clouds passed by the window, along with bugs, birds, ect.

Kyo looked over at Alice. He couldn't help but think that she looked sad. He leaned towards Alice and pecked her on the cheek. Alice turned around and blushed. "Kyo, I love you," she murmured in embarrassment. She could feel herself once again turn red. She drew closer to Kyo, and he drew closer to her. Alice blushed and stared off to each side. Not many people were on first class, and no one was watching.

Kyo looked at Alice. She could see herself reflected into Kyo's eyes. Alice drifted closer to him, and he kissed her. Alice's eyes closed and she got caught up in the moment. They didn't start making out or anything, it was just one of those sweet kisses.

Alice and Kyo pulled away from eachother. "Kyo," Alice whispered as she knelt against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Kyo grabbed Alice's shoulder and shook her. "Alice, wake up, wake up! We're in Norway!" he said. Alice's eyes opened up. She stood up, swaying a bit. Kyo grabbed their bags down from the rack and he grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go," he smiled.

Alice walked out in the aisle. Kyo and her went out the door, with the stuerdos following them close behind with their bags. Kyo grabbed Alice's bags and they walked out of the noisy airport. When Alice took a step out of the door, the Maram word that had had appeared at school throbbed.

She gripped it, and Kyo looked down at her. "Are you okay, Alice?" he said. Alice sighed.

_I really should tell him..._ she thought. "Um, Kyo...I should tell you that I, I..." All of a sudden, a hand grabbed Alice's shoulder and twirled her around. She caught site of a blonde beaded braid. And the feeling of a pair of lips against hers. Her eyes widened as she saw Frey.

Pushing herself away, Alice looked up and saw him smiling down at her. "FREY! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, KISSING HER LIKE THAT?" Kyo yelled as he yanked her away. Frey smirked and he hugged Alice and Kyo. "It's just my way of greeting her, or would you prefer me to kiss YOU, Kyo?"

Stiffening, Kyo looked Frey right in the eye, "I'll keep my shame and dignity thank you very much!"

Hours later, Kyo, Alice, and Frey arrived at the sanctuary. Introducing Kyo and Alice to the other Lotis Masters, Frey put his arm around Alice's shoulder, and whispered into her ear: "Alice, what's the matter? It sure seems like something is troubling you." Blushing, Alice glanced up at Frey.

"Um...y'see, I, uh..." she was interrupted when another Lotis Master walked over to her. "Alice Seno, are you not? I have a favor to ask you. There is still one last Lotis Master to partner with you to find. Luckily, I hear she lives in Japan. Can I ask you and Kyo to seek her or him out?" Alice smiled.

"Of course. It'll be our pleasure," Alice returned, after getting over the slight shock from hearing that there was another Lotis Master (in Japan, to boot). She turned to Frey. "Nothing is bothering me, Frey. Thanks for your concern." She walked over to Kyo.

_Don't lie to me, Alice. I know when something is bothering the person I love. Don't lie to me...please._

Alice and Kyo walked out of the sanctuary. "Kyo, I think I'm gonna go over to the river, do you wanna come?" Kyo thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not."

The rushing clear water sprang onto Alice's ankles. She sat down on the bend and took off her shoes and socks. Stuffing the socks inside her shoes, she set them off to the side and put her feet in the warm water. Kyo mimicked her, and touched her feet with his.

"Alice, Frey told me that something was bothering you. Please, don't lie to me. Tell me. I want to know, so I can help." Alice stared painfully into Kyo's eyes, seeing her reflection his brown glass-like eyes.

"Kyo, I don't want to hide things from you. I don't. But I...I...Ugh! I don't know," Alice put her hands over her face, not wanting Kyo to see her frustration. He put his right arm over her back, and his left hand he used for lifting up her chin.

"Alice, you can tell me. I love you," he said soothingly drawing closer to her. Alice did the same, closing the distance between them. The river's sound of rushing waves was soothing. Alice felt at peace in the sanctuary's campus. Hugging her closer to him, Kyo could hear Alice's heartbeat. He kissed her gently. Nothing was going to tear them apart...at least that's what Alice and Kyo thought.

During the middle of their kiss, Alice's body all of a sudden seemed to have a million jolts of electricity run through it. Breaking away from Kyo, Alice let out a blood curtling scream. "ALI CE? Alice, what's wrong?" Kyo hugged Alice closer to himself. "Hold on, Alice. What's the matter? TELL me, please!" Kyo squeezed Alice so tightly that he could hurt her himself. Screaming out, Alice bit into Kyo's shoulder to contain her pain. Bearing it, Kyo did not loosen his grip on her. "Alice, it's okay! Please, hold on."

Alice's eyes welled up with tears. She opened her eyes, and saw on the outside of her hand, the Maram charectar for SPOIL. It was **_Ramito. _**Alice cried out. She didn't know what was happening to her body.

Several minutes after the pain had started, Alice's loosened her grip on Kyo's shoulder. Small specks of blood covered her teeth and his shoulder. Kyo grabbed Alice's hand and waded her into the creek. Alice hung her head and sniffed. Kyo cringed from the pain in his shoulder, but his concerns focused more on Alice.

"I think I've got an idea," Kyo suggested. "Since the Lotis words might be a little more powerful in the sanctuary, they might be able to lessen your pain more than they did in Japan."

"**_Jiva." _**Alice's pain was beginning to disappear. Pullin up her hand, she noticed that the Maram charectar, was still there. Tears welled up in her eyes. Lifting herself up from the creek, she dashed away, water splashing behind her. Kyo hesitated, then chased after Alice.

The next day, Alice walked into the Lotis Sanctuary. She walked up to the oldest one in the chair near the murral of the Lotis Mirrror. "What is it, Seno? Is something troubling you?" Alice nodded. She had to finally tell somebody the truth.

"Um...well, something has been happening to me. Something horrible." The man looked up. "Sorry Seno, but when it comes to your PMS, I--"

"NO! That is NOT it!" Alice screamed, blushing. "Creepy old pervert..." she mumbled.

"What was that dear?" the old man asked. "Um...well, Maram words have been...um...have been...appearing, on me."

The old man's eyes widened. "Let me see!" he demanded. Grabbing Alice's wrist, he looked at her hand. "How many are on you, now?" he questioned. Alice thought. "Three or four."

The master shook his head. "Jessie! Come here!" A red haired woman came from the door. She must have been a Master because she had on the Lotis robe. "Take Alice to the healing waters. I need you to study her." Jessie nodded and took Alice's hand. Alice looked back at the old man and caught a regretful look in his eyes. "Of course, _I_ would go, too, but--" He was cut off as Jessie hurled a vase from a nearby stand at his head, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Creep."

"C'mon," she motioned. Alice walked with her.

They entered into a humid room. Walking Alice over to a pool with herbs in it, Jessie began to strip Alice. "H-HEY. What're you doing?" Jessie looked calmly up at her. "You have to be nude to enter the waters." Alice blushed. Sure, other girls have seen her body, and Kyo and Frey have, but asking to strip was a completely different subject!

Alice took off her clothes and she went into the pool. Jessie did the same, except for the fact that she had a bathing suit underneath. She hopped in and looked over Alice's body. One Maram on her hand, on her knee, and one on the high part of her leg. She shook her head. Taking off her Lotis mirror, she touched it onto Alice's chest in her heart area. Alice blushed. This was highly uncomfortable.

Jessie stared into the mirror. A faint image started to glow. And then--what anyone would despair the most--was a faint image of Darva.

_To be continued in Part 4..._


End file.
